


Undeserving Of This

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Het, Intimacy, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he was expecting anything, this was not it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeserving Of This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the springkink prompt, July 17th - Star Wars, Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin: fluff, afterlife shenanigans - Anakin joins them in the Force and is given some much needed comfort.

Was he losing his mind?

If he was expecting anything to happen after he had died and joined the Force, this was not it at all. To find Padmé and two Jedi waiting for him as his form materialized within the Force.

She hugged him with tears in her eyes, a happy smile, and with strength that he hadn't known that she even had. His attention wasn't fully on his former wife, but rather on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, the elder Jedi watching with quiet gentle smiles.

Then she pulled away from him, placed a kiss on the side of his cheek, and with knowing look towards the other two Jedi, she retreated with a excuse of watching their children before retreating through the mists around them. After she left, they moved towards each other on some nudge that he couldn't figure out where it came from.

Embracing them both felt like, he was touching the warmth of two suns his once darkened spirit becoming lighter under their touch. Something that he had missed while being Darth Vader. Not that Sidious ever wanted to touch him like that.

Qui-Gon merely smiled gently and brushed his tears away over Obi-Wan's shoulders, gently shushing his whispered apologies.

He didn't deserve such treatments from either of them. Of course he was sure that there were many other Jedi in the Force, who likely to be objecting to this moment but seemed to know to stay away were Qui-Gon was concerned.

And he definitely felt that he was undeserving of their love and constant touches that sometimes tended to something more. If it was on purpose or not, he had no idea.

He knew that for as much as he loved it, that he still felt undeserving of it after everything that he had done as Darth Vader.


End file.
